Dark Lotus
by Artimus Jalapeno Pinafore
Summary: The pieces are on the move: After a rendezvous with a foreign agent goes wrong 007 soon finds himself in Republic City looking for answers. Meanwhile a message from their secret past threatens Mako & Bolin's new life, with the potential to put Korra and their friends into the line of fire. Spy/action drama.
1. Chapter 1

Bond found him exactly where he was expected, sat straight in the window of the old tea shop on Belamere Road. A little overdressed perhaps but nothing out of the ordinary in a new black coat as the English summer came pouring down.

Bond entered and sat opposite the man. He was Asian, thin and tired with his tea untouched in the middle of the table. "Chai?" Bond asked, laying his hat down on the chair next to him.

"It's the right time." His English was simple and clear. They recognised each other as the same profession. "I should leave a tip."

"If you can stump it."

The man nodded and began to reach into his pocket. Something caught the corner of his eye and he froze only for a moment. Bond didn't turn to look, but knew the signals as the man placed both hands flat on the table. "I could use something stronger."

"Of course" Bond replied with an exaggerated smile and both moved immediately for the door. "You've had a long journey. I know the place to go."

As soon as they left two men came out of the kitchen and stood looking at was left, the hat perched on it's seat. One reached for it. As soon as he gripped it there was an audible click and an explosion, blowing out the window and flooding the tea shop with choking gas. Bond and his contact walked quickly not once looking back until they reached the street corner where the Aston Martin. They got in and pulled away just as two more men burst from a building on the other side of the street. Machine gun fire peppered the car as it accelerated past, causing the man to duck in his seat even as the bullets bounced harmlessly off it's reinforced body.

"Don't worry" Bond assured him. "Our lab boys know a few tricks." The words were barely out of his mouth when a shard of rock pierced the rear wind shield, pieces of glass scattering all over as he swerved to regain control. Behind them a powerful little coupé roared in the pursuit, pistol fire flashing from the passenger window. That man ducked back to reload and behind him another, an Earthbender, already moulding another large pebble in hand. "Mother always said old tricks were the best tricks." Bond pulled hard right through an ally and back onto a main thoroughfare but still their pursuers were with them. Another sharp rock shard ricochet off the Aston and into the path of a bus which swerved violently and mounted the pavement as pedestrians scattered.

"Steady" the man shouted, and grabbed the rock rolling around on the back seat. Bond dared to hold the car straight as more pistol fire rang out, one shot finding it's way in and shattering the rear view mirror. Crawling in the back his contact squeezed it tight, bending it into and almost perfect spearhead with a flat bottom and with one quick slap sent it whistling at speed straight into the pursuing car's engine. There was a moment of a terrible grinding noise, a hiss and suddenly the vehicle erupted into flame as the engine's mechanics devoured themselves and it's liquids ignited. The vehicle swerved and careened into a shop front, pedestrians scattering as the policemen blew furiously on their whistles.

The Aston sped quickly on as the rain cleared, away from the commercial centre towards the industrial works and vehicle depots. An unbranded bus depot, newly built and almost empty save for a pair of broken looking London specimens. Men in overalls stood about, one waving him straight through into a garage in the back who's shutter slammed down behind as the battered car purred in. Bond switched off the engine and leaned back, glad to relax.

"I hope you don't think all England's like that old boy. Tomorrow I'll be happy to show you to a more reputable tea shop." There was no response. Bond twisted around to find his passenger dead, a horrid white pallor across his face and lips, a little blood dribbling from his nose and mouth. A small scratch across his cheek seemed his only injury. Bond grimaced and reached into the man's pocket. A small paisho piece was recovered, black with a ships wheel and some script around it's narrow edge. Bond turned it in his fingers for a moment and slipped it quickly into his own pocket. "Tip for the driver" he muttered and left as the men entered and began to clear up.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin finished his soup and slipped out into the streets, young lamp lighters with leather gloves and battered uniforms patrolling the antiquated system still in use in the old quarter of the city. He tossed his change to one young girl, who grinned gratefully and carried on her duty. He still liked to haunt here, the buildings, the people and the soup all the familiarity he needed. Everything else was changing, in himself and in the people around him. He was leading a pro-bending team, of all things. In a year his brother had gone from pro-athlete to cop and had fallen in love with the Avatar, or as she was now. He remembered that first day he had recognised and approached her outside the arena. Specifically he remembered why and suppressed the memory quickly. To even recall was still dangerous. The more things change now, he thought, the better.

Behind him there was a distinctive cough. He froze and turned slowly hoping with every fibre in his being it wasn't who he knew it was. "Hey there superstar." The figure stood in the entrance to the house he just passed, hood shading her face but the hoarse steady tone was unmistakable.

Bolin's face went stony. "Be quick then. What's the word?" He moved quickly under the door awning next to her, better to talk unheard and unnoticed.

"Snakes in the grass. From parts unknown."

"On what ground?"

"Just across the river." She put her hood back up. "We're watching. Tread careful." She made to close the door Bolin jammed his foot into it.

"We're not in the game any more. They understand that?" Their eyes met.

"We'll be watching" she repeated, pulled the door tight and bolted it.

Bolin pulled his coat to himself d hurried on, suddenly feeling the temperature drop as the seasonal winds buffeted at the trash cans and window panes. When he got to the probending arena he was almost running, bounding up the stairs and empty corridors, bursting through the apartment door in a manner which caused it to slam against the wall and rattle the whole floor.

"Whoa! Bolin you need to relax." Korra reclined on the sofa nibbling at something meaty. "Give yourself a heart attack like that."

"Hey Bolin. Where'd you come from?" Mako put the bubbling pot to one aide and wiped his hands. "Wasn't expecting you for dinner. Got plenty to got hough."

"Oh, yeah." He sat at the table behind Korra, glancing out at the city skyline. "Decided I'd call it a night early. I met an... old friend." Mako froze mid-step.

"Uh-oh" snorted Korra. "Somebody caught up with lover-boy did they?"

"Yeah." Bolin chuckled half-heartedly. "Something like that."

Mako began to pour the stew into bowls but kept and eye to read Bolin's face. "Oh. Are they doing well?"

Bolin shook his head once. "Yeah. They seem to be doing okay."

Korra sat up and eyed the pair of them suspiciously. "What's going on? Something happen I should know about."

"Oh no!" Mako immediately continued serving. "It's just, uh..."

"Bro stuff!" Bolin jumped in. "Sorry. No girls aloud! Now c'mon, let's eat!"

Korra shook her head. These two brothers. Sometimes it seemed like they lived in their own secret world together.


End file.
